


The drunken encounter

by moonshine_15



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Partying, college-au, student!ichigo, writer!byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_15/pseuds/moonshine_15
Summary: One night, Kurosaki Ichigo, a third year student of fine arts and design along with his best friends, Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji, decided to get drunk and do crazy things for the sake of a good story.I mean, if anything involving his drunk self with Rukia’s beloved and uptight brother isn’t considered crazy, Kurosaki Ichigo doesn’t know what is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hello! This is my first ByaIchi fanfiction and it will be an AU! I don’t know if I will be able to pull it off if it’s not. Haha! Anyways, the characters will have the same attitude. I promise to try my best to portray them properly and give them justice but if I fail to make them act the way they do, forgive me for the change of attitude. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are born from the creative mind of Kubo Tite – the mangaka of Bleach. I do not own anyone aside from the character(s) that I will add (if I will) at some point of the story as it develops.

** THE DRUNKEN ENCOUNTER **

Sometimes, I wonder why I bothered taking this class as my electives. It’s not like I’m extremely interested in it or anything, maybe because students say that it’s easy to pass this course however, I’m not the type of person who does something just because it’s easy. I shook my head as I listened to the professor go on and on about none other than William Shakespeare.

Before you start judging me because of the previous paragraph, hold on a second, alright? I read books, I certainly have feelings for the classics of literature, and of course, Shakespeare but I am not exactly in the mood to listen about Romeo & Juliet’s tragic love affair. If it was Hamlet or King Lear, sure, actually any of his work will do just not Romeo & Juliet.

Some may say that Romeo & Juliet is a romantic tale and all but their story isn’t for me. For Kami’s sake! How is dying together at a young age romantic? Let’s not forget that they died because of a misunderstanding that occurred.

_Although, maybe that_ is _romantic during Shakespeare’s time;_

“Mr. Kurosaki, how would you compare Romeo & Juliet’s love story to today’s romance?” I scowled. Did he have to pick me or is it because he noticed that I’ve been rolling my eyes for the past hour? “One comparison would be the fast-paced relationship they had.  It’s very common nowadays especially to people my age.” I immediately hated that statement after saying it but as much as I dislike what I said, it was the truth.

Lately, all a person has to do is poke someone on their social media, like their Facebook or Instagram photos, and/or favourite their tweets and bam! You’re all set for romance, just like that. The novelty of coming up to someone, saying hi, and asking them if they would like to chat is lost. You can actually be considered a creep if you do that.

Don’t even get me started on modern-fucking-dating. Seriously, dating apps _and_ websites, really? Yeah, you’ll meet _the one_ – quote, unquote – in those (though, if you actually did, good for you). I swear the world turned upside down. Why is it that before when you say: _“Hi, I saw you across the room and I thought you were beautiful so I was wondering if maybe we could talk and get to know each other?”_ is romantic but now creepy? I mentally sighed. Shout out to this crappy generation, actually, no. Shout out to those who still believe in old school romance.

**You talk as if you have experience, Ichigo.**

Oh, dear me. I’m such an idiot for forgetting that I have no idea what’s it like. After that, the professor called on a different student and continued on asking questions until the end of the class.

As I was about to leave, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_From:_ _Abarai Renji_

_Hey strawberry!_

_Me and Rukia are in the cafeteria waiting for your slow ass to get here._

_Don’t make us wait any longer, you idiot!_

 

I scowled before returning my phone back to my pocket. That damn bastard. Does the pineapple head think he can get away with calling me that?! I’ve told him a million times that my name means _the one who protects_ damn it!

 

“Ichigo!” I turned and saw Rukia waving like she hasn’t seen me in years when we just saw each other a couple of hours ago while the bastard was busy eating. I sure hope he chokes. “What’s up?” I asked as I sat down in front of them. I don’t remember when the three of us became friends but I guess that just proves how insignificant time is when you’re with genuine people... _not like I’ll tell them that_.

I met Rukia at a bar. I was drunk as hell and was about to fight with some thugs when she took a chair and threw it at said thugs before grabbing me so we could run away from that shit hole like hell. When we got far enough, we stopped and she slapped the back of my head before yelling at me. She told me that I was stupid for picking a fight with guys who were bigger than me.

Yes, this short girl – _this midget_ , who was then a total fucking stranger, lectured me while I was drunk off my ass. So being the immature, childish fucker that I was, I got pissed and yelled back. I told her that it was those pricks that started it by saying my hair colour were annoying the hell out of them. Like fucking hell, I’m sorry for having a natural orange hair! It’s not like I dye it!

Yup, that was how Kuchiki Rukia and I met. It was a crazy situation that started this even crazier friendship. As for the pineapple head, I met that ruffian-looking douche through the midget. Apparently, they’re childhood best friends.

“What’s up is there’s a party tonight.” Midget said, a small smirk was plastered on her lips while mine pursed. This does not sound good. “I’m not going.” I said before giving a forced smile. “Oh, come on, Ichigo! It’ll be fun!” She enthusiastically stated which only strengthened my decision. Want to know why? Because when Kuchiki Rukia says it’s fun, it is **crazy**. I once woke up on a beach somewhere in Hokkaido with nothing but my boxers on when we’re supposed to be partying in an apartment in Tokyo which I attended fully clothed. So, no, I won’t go. Thank you but no thank you.

_You choose if that’s crazy good or crazy not good._

“Ruks, the last time you said a party was fun, I found myself standing in the middle of a BDSM club.” I deadpanned. It’s not like I have anything against the lifestyle and it is also certainly not because I don’t _like_ that but it was just weird for me to be there when the original plan was to eat buffalo wings and drink beer in a sports bar.

“Oh, come on, Ichigo! That’s what makes it fun.” I see she’s fond of _‘Oh, come on, Ichigo’_ and thank you, midget, for that wonderful sarcastic eye roll. “Besides, I’m pretty sure this one will be the party of the year since the one throwing it is Rangiku-san. And! You haven’t been partying with us for the last month.” Pineapple said in between those mouthfuls of udon. This does not sound good, _at all_. Rukia and Rangiku at a party... nothing worse than getting together two crazy women in a single place, I tell you. And about me not accepting any invitations to party, well, that’s because I’ve been busy with club activities – surprise, surprise! I do club activities – and other school works.

**You sound like a drama queen.**

And my brain is alive! “Look, guys...” I trailed off making them look at me expectantly. “Even Sado, Uryu, and Inoue are coming.” _What the actual fuck?_ I stared at Renji.”How did you convince them?” Pure disbelief etched on my face as I said that making Rukia giggle. You see, Sado isn’t the kind of guy who would go to a party especially since he’s got two jobs so he’d rather rest than do so. Uryu, well, he always says that it’s a waste of time. And as for Inoue, she’s too much of an airhead; I mean she’s always on her own little world. I’m worried that something might happen to her if she attends a crazy party.

“They owe me.” My eyes narrowed. One should never owe Kuchiki Rukia. She’s an evil midget. “So, would you go?” I clicked my tongue before staring at pineapple. “It’s fine if you don’t.” He said before smirking at me. “But you’ll owe Rukia.” The mere thought of owing her anything makes me shudder. “Nah, I’ll go. It’s not like I have anything to do.” I shrugged before excusing myself to buy lunch.

I wondered what kind of party it would be as I waited in line. Rangiku-san is the one throwing it so the only thing I’m sure of is the unlimited booze and maybe a lot of people because her friends’ ages vary. Would it be in a club? I don’t think I’ve ever heard her throw a house party. It would be a nice change though I’ll feel sorry for her neighbours. “What can I get you?” I looked up and smiled at the older woman before telling her my order and paying for it. A pool party, maybe? I scratched the back of my head as I racked my brain. Never mind that, I’ll just see for myself tonight. “Here you go.” I smiled at her before taking my tray and going back to our table.

“By the way, Ichigo, I heard you were confessed to earlier.” Rukia said with a small smirk. “Strawberry receiving a confession? Ha! Don’t make jokes, Rukia.” I scowled at the bastard. “How’d you know?” I asked her and she just smiled knowingly. “I have my ways.” _What is this, high school?_ “Wait, so it’s true? What the fuck?” Rukia slapped the back of Renji’s head before telling him to stop being an idiot. “Of course, it’s true, you idiot! Why would he ask me how I knew if it wasn’t?” She asked before slapping the back of Renji’s head for the second time.

“So... who was it?” I smirked when I saw Renji’s curiosity peaking. “Was it the girl who’s as crazy as you? The one with violet hair – the same as Yumi’s?” I chuckled at Rukia’s failed attempts of trying to remember her name. “You mean Senna?” She snapped her fingers before pointing at me. “Yes! That girl! Was it her?” She excitedly asked and I shook my head to answer no.

“Well, then, was it that guy? You know the blue haired douche?” That was Renji who asked and I frowned at that. “No, I would’ve punched him if he did that after picking a fight with me.” I said after scowling. “Then who was it?” They asked, almost in sync as they did making me chuckle.

These two would make a great couple if only one of them will man up and confess. _I highly doubt it._

“It was Shuhei.” I answered before resuming eating my ramen. “Wait, who?” I looked at Renji and saw how confused he was while Rukia was acting as if she was just enlightened. “The guy with the tattooed face who has the same hair as Ichigo only his was black.” I don’t think we have the same hair? “Oh! Is he the club guy?” I choked at that statement while Rukia merely scoffed. “Yeah, the guy who gave him –” I covered her lips with my hand in order to muffle her next words.

After calming down and drinking water, I glared at them. “Can you not?” I asked through gritted teeth. Ruks removed my hand from her lips before wiping it. “Please, Ichigo. It’s not like there are other people.” She said before rolling her eyes. “Besides, there’s no need to be shy about it. I can bet you enjoyed it.” She added with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “What’s so wrong with receiving a head from him at the club, right? Everyone was doing it.” I mentally face-palmed myself.

Yeah, I received head from a guy at the club. And no, it wasn’t inside a bathroom stall, it was _in_ the club. It was in the BDSM club where I met him. And yes, I go both ways.

“First of all, _not_ everyone was doing it. They were performing scenes.” I said and Ruks just sighed exasperatedly as if to say _‘same thing.’_ “And secondly, it wasn’t one of my best moments.” I muttered under my breath. Even if I enjoyed it, – which I did because the guy’s got a good fucking technique – doesn’t mean that my sane self would gladly accept it considering the place wasn’t exactly private. “So are the two of you going out now?” I shook my head after Renji asked that question. “No, I don’t like him that way.” I answered before finishing the remains of my food.

I looked at my best friends and saw them giving me _the_ look. _Oh, here we go_. I mentally prepared myself for the speech regarding my nonexistent love life.

**THEY’RE ONE TO TALK.**

“You’ve been single for quite some time, now, Ichigo.” I snorted before raising an eyebrow at Rukia. _And you have not, midget?_ “You mean I’ve been single since forever? You don’t have to sugar-coat it, Rukia. I’m not bitter nor am I looking for a relationship to begin with.” I responded. “How long are you going to live off of one night stands?” I bit my tongue at Renji’s question. _And you should just confess_. “Until I fall in love maybe?”

I’m not a Casanova or a player – a fuck boy, whatever you like to call it. I’m not, it’s not my thing. I don’t even know what my thing is; I’m as confused as a new born baby when it comes to anything remotely close to a relationship. I only like to pretend that I do. It’s just that when someone flirts with me and if that person is my type, then I flirt back but if they’re not then I politely turn them down. Just like what happened with Shuhei.

**That sounds extremely close to what a player would say.**

I blinked before shaking my head. Okay, so I’m a bastard, screw me! I just haven’t found the one... I guess. “Anyways, I have to go.” Both of them raised an eyebrow at me, probably thinking that I’m trying to dodge the topic and explain myself further than I have. The thought made me scowl. “I have a job to go to.” _Judgmental assholes_. “Alright, meet at the apartment entrance at 10?” Ruks asked and I nodded my head. “And for once, wear something nice!” She shouted as I was about to leave making me shake my head.

Damn, midget criticizing my clothes. It’s not like I’m a complete idiot when it comes to fashion!

**Tch. Say that again.**

Shut up, brain.

I headed out of the campus and towards the coffee shop across it. “Hello Ichigo-kun.” I looked up and saw my boss wearing his usual clothes. “Hey, geta-boushi.” I greeted back before heading towards the locker room to change. I put on the uniform which consists of black slacks, white button down with the sleeves rolled up, topped with a black apron around the waist, and black shoes. I stepped outside and was told to take orders.

“Hello! Welcome to Urahara’s Cafe! I’m Ichigo. What can I get you?”

I proceeded to do my job for the rest of the day. Nothing unusual happened except for Urahara-san’s antics which are considered as a normal occurrence in the cafe. I headed towards the locker room where I saw Yumichika changing.

“Done with your shift, Ichigo-kun?” He asked as he buttoned up his shirt. “Yeah, I just finished. I thought today was your day off.” I said to him as I opened my locker door to take out my clothes in order to get changed. I turned to look at him and saw his grim face. “Urahara-san called me in. He told me that one of the workers called in sick and couldn’t come. He said he’ll give me a two-day off next week if I come today.” I hummed in response. “What I wouldn’t do to have that next week.” I heard Yumichika laugh. “This is a blessing in disguise for me, Ichigo-kun.” He said.

You see, Yumichika is a fashion student and we both go to the same university. Exams will start next Monday and all hell will break loose. I’ll probably drown myself with coffee starting tomorrow. Assuming I’ll be back in my apartment by that time. Oh, if you’re wondering, today’s Thursday and tomorrow’s a free day until Sunday. Yes, hence we call Thursday as _‘Happy T’_. Anyways, my professors in the major subjects even warned us that it’ll be hellish so we better bring our A game.

I’m only dreading it.

“I’ll see you next time, Yumichika.” I said before waving and leaving the locker room. I stopped by the boss’s office. “Urahara-san, I already finished my shift I’m heading out.” I told him. “Alright, Ichigo-kun. Have fun at the party.” He replied making me frown. “Wha – ? Never mind. I don’t want to know how you found out.” I said. He gave me a sardonic smile before opening his fan and covering his face with it. I merely shook my head before scowling at him and heading out.

After walking for 15 minutes, I reached my apartment. Once I got in, I opened the lights and checked the clock. _7:00pm._ it read. I still have time to eat then.

I shrugged off my coat before heading towards the kitchen to see what’s inside the fridge. Last time I checked I still have enough ingredients to cook Katsu. I smiled when I figured I was right before preparing a meal for myself.

I’m not as good as my sister, Yuzu, when it comes to handling the kitchen but I can cook decently. That’s all that matters, right? I chuckled to myself at that thought. I haven’t visited my family in months, now. My old man texted me the other day to tell me that Karin, Yuzu’s twin, got herself a boyfriend. He told me that it was a white haired short guy with a temper and asked when I could visit so we could both antagonize the guy.

I felt my phone vibrate making me stop what I was doing so I could check it.

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Ichigo, I heard from Yoruichi-san that she also got invited to the party. Apparently, she’s friends with Rangiku-san!_

I can almost hear Rukia’s excited voice while reading the text. How the hell did Rangiku-san know Yoruichi-san? I don’t know. I shook my head before typing a reply when I realized something.

Wait... Yoruichi-san???

SO THAT’S HOW GETA-BOUSHI KNEW!

I replied a quick okay before finishing cooking my dinner and then eating it. “Itadakimasu.” I whispered before diving in. Damn. It’s been a long time since I last ate a home cooked meal. With school being such a pain in the ass, I didn’t have the time nor energy to make something for myself hence I lived off of convenient store food. After I finished the last bite of Katsu, I cleaned up and stepped into the shower before getting ready for the party.

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_OMG ICHIGO YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT YORUICHI-SAN DID!!!_

All caps and three exclamation points? It must be something big. I was about to reply and ask her what it was when I received another three texts from her. I raised an eyebrow at the notification on my phone. What the hell did Yoruichi-san do to make midget this excited?

She’s only this excited when – _No way!_ Yoruichi-san couldn’t possibly... I immediately opened my best friend’s messages.

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_SHE CONVINCED MY BROTHER TO COME TO THE PARTY!!! Asdfghjkl ~~_

Why did I imagine her choking at the last part?

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I CANNOT BELIEVE IT ICHIGO! NII-SAMA IS COMING TO THE PARTY._

I raised an eyebrow at that. Rukia has a, what one would say, _huge_ brother complex. She constantly talks about him, always _nii-sama is so smart and so nice_ , _nii-sama is such a great brother_ , _nii-sama this_ and _nii-sama that_. I’ve never met Rukia’s brother so I don’t know if he really is as great as Rukia makes him out to be but whenever she tells us about her brother Renji’s face always seems to pale so I won’t get my hopes up.

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_HOLY HELL ICHIGO! I can’t behave like a madwoman in front of my brother! I have to stay demure! Omg. What if I do something to disappoint nii-sama??? I can’t let that happen, Ichigo!_

From being happy about it to freaking out in a matter of seconds. _Way to go, Ruks!_ Although, the text message is so Rukia when it comes to her beloved brother.

In order to calm her (because I’m sure she’s currently having a mental breakdown and stressing herself out about doing something that will disappoint her brother), I sent her an encouraging text message.

_To: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Chill, midget! I’m sure you won’t do anything that is disappointing. Don’t act demure because then your brother might think that you couldn’t have fun because he’s there besides it’s a party therefore it is completely okay to act like a madwoman._

I put down my phone and got dressed. I wore a black turtle neck sweater with a white oxford shirt on top, buttoned halfway, and the front of it tucked inside a pair of denim jeans partnered with black shoes. I looked in the mirror and figured that this will do. I checked my watched and saw that it’s already _9:50pm._ Time sure flies by. I put on my coat before heading at the entrance of the apartment to meet Rukia.

I heard whistling and saw the midget and pineapple standing there clapping their hands. “You’re dressed to impress, Ichigo!” Renji said. He’s wearing a white shirt with a denim jacket on top and blue jeans paired with a stan smith. “I see you heeded to my advice.” Rukia said with a nod of approval. She’s wearing a black sweater tucked inside red leather skirt paired with black heeled ankle boots and white coat. “You don’t look short, midget.” I said which earned me a slap in the arm. “Shut up, Ichigo.” She said as she blushed.

We hopped on Renji’s car – yes, this guy has a car. He bought it after working his ass off in his part time job. Rukia sat in the passenger seat while I in the back. “We’re meeting Nii-sama and Yoruichi-san at the party.” Rukia said as she buckled up. “And I heard Urahara-san would be there too.” She added. “Never thought I’d party with my boss.” I said as Renji drove off to the highway. “Say that again.” He muttered making me frown.

_What?_ As if Rukia heard my thoughts, she answered for him. “Renji works for Nii-sama.” She said while giving him a proud look making me laugh but when I saw her glaring at me, I covered it up as a cough. “Why do you work for Rukia’s brother?” I asked Renji. “And what does he do for a living?” I asked, this time, to Rukia.

“My brother’s a writer and owns a bookstore.” She replied. “Renji’s the one responsible for the stocks of books we have while I man the cashier.” She added making me raise an eyebrow. “You’re brother’s a writer?” I asked and Rukia just gave me a look. “I’ve told you this a million of times already.” She said. “Um, no, you didn’t.” I said. “Um, yes, I did.” She mocked as I rolled my eyes. “No, you didn’t.” I saw Renji look at me through the rear-view mirror. “She did, Ichigo. You just weren’t listening.” I sighed before waving my hand in defeat.

“Okay, so where are we heading?” I asked while I stared at the road. Usually, I won’t ask where we’re headed but seeing as we just took an exit that changes things a bit. I looked at the two of them and saw their grins. “Please tell me I’ll be back at my apartment by tomorrow.” When their grins grew wider I knew that my plans to study starting tomorrow went down the drain.

We arrived at our destination at 10:45pm. I looked and saw a big house – mansion, actually, cars parked in front, and the people holding bottles of beer and plastic cups probably filled with the same content. I feel like in a few seconds I’m about to enter another Project X.

“A party in the middle of nowhere, great.” I muttered. “Calm down, man. It’s only 45 minutes away from the city. It’s better than pissing off neighbours.” Renji said before clapping my back. “Ichigo-kun, Renji-san, Kuchiki-kun!” I looked at where the sound came from and saw our three other friends heading our way, they’ve also just arrived.

“Inoue!” Rukia greeted before going in to hug her. I don’t understand why she still behaves like a demure woman in front of our other friends when she’s a complete train wreck – I mean that in a good way. “Ichigo, Renji.” Both Sado and Uryu greeted and we returned it with a nod. This is probably their first time attending a party with Rukia.

After greeting each other, we all headed inside the mansion – yup, it was a mansion. It’ll probably fit a hundred people and from the looks of it, there are. Upon entering, I saw the living room turned into a makeshift dance floor with bodies grinding against each other. I followed the gang to the kitchen in order to get a drink for myself when I bumped into Urahara-san.

“Ichigo-kun.” He greeted with his trademark smirk. I looked at the woman standing beside him who’s holding, what seemed like, a cup of beer. “Yoruichi-san, nice seeing you here.” I said after nodding my head at my boss as a sign of greeting. “Rukia said you managed to convince her brother to come tonight.” I said while she smirked. “My, my, Ichigo-kun, are you interested in getting to know Bya-bo?” I smiled at the nickname. “He seems interesting. Rukia keeps on praising him while Renji pales at the mere mention of his name.” He answered.

He looked around the kitchen and saw that his friends were nowhere to be found. “Excuse me, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san.” He said before getting a bottle of beer and searching for his friends. He found himself heading towards the backyard where a pool was in place. “Ichigo!” He heard before he felt a pair of boobs on the side of his face.

He closed his eyes before releasing a breath and prying the arms that was wrapped around his head off. “Rangiku-san.” He greeted before facing the host of the party. She’s clad in a skimpy bikini that barely covered the areas that are supposed to be while holding a bottle of tequila. _Wait, a bottle?!_

“Ichigo, why are you only drinking beer? Give me that!” She said before giggling. She took my beer before pushing the bottle of tequila to my chest. “Go on, drink!” She shouted making my eyes widen. “Uh, no, thank you.” I said before scratching the back of my head. “Come on, Ichigo! Don’t be such a weak ass baby!” She shouted. Okay, she’s clearly drunk.

“No, thanks, Rangiku-san. I have to go find –” “Ichigo, there you are!” I turned around and saw Rukia and Inoue heading my way. Where are the others? “Rukia-chan, Ichigo is refusing to drink.” Rangiku-san said whilst pouting. Rukia raised an eyebrow at me. “Since when did you refuse to drink?” I rolled my eyes at that question. “I can’t have a huge hangover. Exams are up and I have to study.” I told her.

Rukia slapped the back of my head making me groan in pain. “What the hell, woman?!” I shouted. “This is a party, Ichigo! Loosen up, will you?” I glared at her which she ferociously returned. “Um, Rukia-san, Ichigo-kun...” Inoue trailed off. I rolled my eyes before taking the bottle of tequila from Rangiku-san and taking a full swig.

I ignored the burning sensation on my throat as I continued on drowning myself with the fucking alcohol of death. After finishing the whole bottle, I wiped my lips and glared back at Rukia. “There, happy now?” I asked making her laugh. “That’s the spirit, Ichigo!” She cheered along with Rangiku-san while Inoue just looked worried.

I shook my head before grinning. After that, I decided to drink shot after shot, bottle after bottle until I was sure I’m going to be a complete wreck tomorrow with the chances of barely remembering anything the next day. I was told to loosen the fuck up so here I am!

“Ichigo, let’s go swim!” I heard Rangiku-san say making me laugh. “I don’t have swim clothes!” I replied to which she giggled. “You can just use your underwear, it’ll be fine.” She said before pulling me towards the pool area. “Hold up, where are my friends?” I asked making her shrug. “They’re in here somewhere. Just relax and enjoy, Ichigo!” She coaxed.  I stripped to my underwear before jumping in the pool. A loud splash was heard and the people cheered. “Yeah!” I shouted after surfacing up. I closed my eyes before smiling and dancing in the pool.

It’s been a long time since I felt this euphoria. Lately, all I’ve been doing is getting holed up in my room studying Kami knows what about advertising or some dude who left a great mark in the history of art. I enjoy what I do but it can get tiring especially if you do it for a month straight.

I got out of the pool and dressed myself. I went back inside the mansion to get myself a drink but stopped when I heard my name being called.“Ichigo!” I turned around so fast, my head started spinning. “Pineapple!” I shouted before heading towards him and slinging an arm around his shoulders. “You’re wrecked.” He stated with a frown. I squinted before laughing. “And wet.” I heard Rukia’s voice so I turned to the direction where it came. “Wrecked? Hell, no, I’m not!” I told them. “But wet, yes.” I said before grinning like a madman.

Rukia’s eyes widened. “Ichigo, stop acting like a crazy person!” She hissed making me roll my eyes. “This is party, midget. It’s perfectly acceptable to act like a madman.” I replied. I turned to look at the person standing next to Rukia. “Who’s the guy with the pretty face?” I asked before cocking my head to the side. I felt Renji tense beside me making me look at him and raise my eyebrow. “Ichigo, don’t be rude.” He whispered making me smirk. “I’m not rude. I even complimented him.” I said before returning my gaze back at the man.

His raven hair, which fell just on top of his shoulder, is the kind that would make you want to just run your fingers through it all day. His gray eyes which sparkled under the light seemed to hold the depth of the universe, his lips were of pale pink, and his skin was as white as snow. He’s wearing a silk navy blue button up shirt with black slacks that stopped right above his ankles and a pair of brown dress shoes. He is the epitome of regal and elegance.

**_He is the epitome of ethereal beauty._ **

 “I believe my sister was wrong when she told me you’re a nice person. Your manners are appalling.” Kami, that voice! I would kill to hear that voice moaning my name as I pound into him. “Your sister?” I asked with a small frown. “Nii-sama, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichigo, this is Kuchiki Byakuya, my brother.” The not-so-midget (seeing as she’s wearing heels) said.

“This is your brother?” I asked with disbelief. “I didn’t expect _‘nii-sama’_ to be this uptight.” I mocked. Renji choked while Rukia’s eyes widened as her jaw dropped. I mouthed a _‘what’_ at her before grinning at Byakuya. “Nice meeting you, Byakuya.” I cheekily said.

Kuchiki Byakuya’s face was priceless. It was a mixture of disbelief and irritation. “Did I manage to hit a few buttons?” I teased. If I was my usual sane self, I wouldn’t have said that but seeing as I’m drunk off my ass and would probably not remember shit the next morning, might as well leave a lasting impression on Rukia’s hot brother.“Is this how you act around your superiors?” He asked, eyes portraying no emotions making me scowl. Make that to Rukia’s hot, jerk of a brother.

**Calm your tits. You were the first one to act like a jerk.**

When I need my brain to stop acting like a rational shit, he goes ahead and acts like a rational shit. “One, you’re not my superior and two, ask geta-boushi and you’ll know.” I replied before removing my arm around Renji and standing straight. “He’s talking about his boss, Urahara-san.” Rukia filled in. Byakuya glanced at Ichigo for a moment before focusing back on his sister. “I expect no less from someone working under that man.” He said. Ichigo was about to retort when Byakuya excused himself and left to kami knows where.

We watched as Byakuya disappeared into the kitchen before Ichigo felt a sharp pain on the back of his head – courtesy of the midget, of course. “What the hell was that, Ichigo?!” Rukia all but shouted at his ear making him wince. “What?” I asked making Rukia’s glare intensify. “You were being so rude to nii-sama!” She hissed. Oh, shit. I’m dead. Anything negative related to her beloved nii-sama will get me killed. I looked at Renji for help but waived his hand as if saying _‘you’re on your own there, buddy.’_ “Well?” She asked as she tapped her foot on the floor as if waiting for an explanation.

“SEE YOU LATER, RUKS!”

I shouted as I bolted towards the nearest door. I heard Rukia and Renji shouting my name but I ignored it. Yeah, I am not dealing with an angry midget whilst I’m drunk off my ass. So apparently, the closest door was headed towards the entrance of the mansion where the cars were parked. I looked over my shoulder and contemplated if I should go back inside or just stay out here but I figured that I’ll stick with the latter. I’m way over my extrovert limit.

I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. _3:00am_. I sighed before walking aimlessly trying to find a good spot where I could sit and take a nap. I need to sober up. I looked around and saw a figure sitting on the pavement making me raise an eyebrow.

“You don’t seem like the type of guy who would wallow and sit on pavements.” I said once I reached the figure of none other than Kuchiki Byakuya. He turned and looked up at me before returning his gaze back to nothingness. “Rude much?” I muttered before sitting beside him. “I didn’t allow you to join me.” He said making me roll my eyes. “Yeah, well, I didn’t ask if I could join you.” I retorted. “Is it in your nature to be this rude to someone you just met?” He asked, gray eyes narrowing. “Is it in your nature to have a stick up your ass?”

We glared at each other, brown to gray, and tried to see who’s more stubborn. It didn’t take long for him to sigh and revert his eyes back to the road. “You tire me.” He said. “I haven’t even done anything to make you pant and you say I tire you?” His head snapped to look at me, a look of disbelief (again) was present on his face. “Okay, I’m sorry that was uncalled for. I didn’t mean to be a pervert. I just... I get extremely flirty when I’m drunk.” I explained before rubbing my face.

**Tch. Say that again.**

Shut up, brain.

I heard a chuckle making me turn to look at him. “You... laughed.” I stated but it sounded more of a question to my ears. “Yes, Kurosaki, I am well aware. There is no need for you to state the obvious.” He said after composing himself but I could already hear the amusement in his voice. “You can just call me Ichigo.” I said. “And you don’t strike me as the type.” An eyebrow was raised making me smile. “You know, the type of person who would easily laugh over something so...” What’s the right word? “little?” He filled in. “I was going to say insignificant but yes, that will do.” I said while nodding my head.

“You do not know me hence it is only natural for you to not know these things.” He said and this time, it was my turn to chuckle. “I beg to differ.” I said. “Rukia talks a lot about you. It makes me feel like I’ve known you for the same amount of time I’ve known her.” I told him. “She’s got such a huge brother complex, you know?” There was a tinge of red on the tip of his ears. “Oh come on, now, no need to be embarrassed.” I said before smiling at him.

“I am not embarrassed.” He replied making me snort. “You don’t say?” He seemed to ignore that comment. “By the way, why aren’t you inside? Shouldn’t you be enjoying the party?” I asked before turning to look at the moon. “I could say the same thing to you.” He responded. “I’m not much for parties.” I said. I heard him snort making me smirk. “You could have fooled me.” I looked at Byakuya and saw him staring at the moon.

“Okay, yeah, I can party but I’ve already reached my limit.” I told him. “And you?” I asked. It’s only fair that he answer my question when I’ve explained myself. “I do not enjoy these kinds of events. I’d rather be watching the moon than grinding bodies on the dance floor and people drinking as if there is no tomorrow.” My lips twitched at that. “Why are you here then?” I asked, eyes fixed on the side of his face. Byakuya focused his eyes on me. “I was told to loosen up.” I couldn’t help the breathy laugh that escaped my lips. “Funny, I’ve been hearing the same thing too.” I said to him before smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Kurosaki Ichigo, a third year student of fine arts and design along with his best friends, Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji, decided to get drunk and do crazy things for the sake of a good story.
> 
> I mean, if anything involving his drunk self with Rukia’s beloved and uptight brother isn’t considered crazy, Kurosaki Ichigo doesn’t know what is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hello! This is my first ByaIchi fanfiction and it will be an AU! I don’t know if I will be able to pull it off if it’s not. Haha! Anyways, the characters will have the same attitude. I promise to try my best to portray them properly and give them justice but if I fail to make them act the way they do, forgive me for the change of attitude. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are born from the creative mind of Kubo Tite – the mangaka of Bleach. I do not own anyone aside from the character(s) that I will add (if I will) at some point of the story as it develops.

** AFTER THE DRUNKEN ENCOUNTER **

Here’s the thing, I never thought that I’ll ever get to see Kuchiki Byakuya after that one drunken meeting and a great conversation witnessed by the moon. I know that I can be a bit of a poet, sometimes, or when I actually want to be. But yes, I met Rukia’s brother, again, three more times, actually, after the party.

The first one was the day following the party. It was when I decided to get out of the apartment after studying for five hours straight because damn, my brain is going haywire with all the information. I went to buy coffee from that shop that had a cozy feel to it – the one that’s two blocks from the subway station near the university. You’re probably wondering why I didn’t go to Urahara’s, it’s because I’m not really up for socializing today. I already did a lot of that last night.

Upon entering the establishment, I immediately went to fall in line but to my complete and utter surprise, Kuchiki Byakuya was the person standing in front of me. The logical thing to do is to greet him but I don’t know if I can especially after how I embarrassed myself. So instead of greeting him like any mature person would do, I acted as if I don’t recognize him until he turned around after getting his order when we made eye contact. I had to at least do something, don’t I? Hence I offered a small awkward smile which he returned with a nod.

A week passed before another meeting occurred. It was at a bookstore I frequent whenever I want to buy second hand books. I like that store because the owner is a good old man who knows a lot about literature and the books he sells have short anecdotes written in cursive lying around the pages of said books. It shows how other people think and to some extent, their way of thinking. It’s inspiring. I remember that I was sitting in between the bookshelves and reading a copy of Boccaccio’s The Decameron when I heard someone clear their throat.

“You read?” I looked up and saw Byakuya. He was wearing washed denim jeans, a beige coat with a white shirt underneath, the same colour of shoes, and his hair was up on a loose bun with strays framing the side of his face. I couldn’t help the smile that came. Somehow, I always find myself smiling at him. “From time to time, yes.” I answered before standing up so we could be at each other’s eye level. “Why Boccaccio?” He asked, as per usual, no emotion betraying his face. “He’s the greatest storyteller of all time.” I simply replied. “And why the Decameron?” I pursed my lips as I tried to think of what exactly about this book I like. “It’s about different people coming from all walks of life.” Yes, that sounds about right. Byakuya lips twitched upwards, a small smile on his pretty face, before nodding his head. “Yes.” He said.

Now, on the third time of meeting Rukia’s beloved brother by coincidence (yet again), I remembered something from a series I watched a long time ago. _‘What do we say about coincidences?’_ to which the man who was asked replied _‘the universe is rarely so lazy.’_ I can’t help but wonder if this is the universe’s way of telling me to befriend this man whom had the worst impression of me, probably, and because of that thought, I decided to go with my gut feel and do what I feel is right.

“Do you want to grab coffee?” I asked while staring at the painting hanging against the wall in front of me. I’m currently in an art exhibit of a friend – apparently, our common friend or in my case, a sensei who also happens to be Byakuya’s senpai, Ukitake Jushiro, but a friend to us both, nonetheless.

The fuck is with the silence?

“I prefer tea.” I heard him say after a few seconds of nothing. I’m sure there’s currently a huge grin plastered across my face. “We’ll be having tea, then.” I replied before clearing my throat and turning to face Byakuya. “I didn’t think you’d agree.” Let’s be real, here. Kuchiki Byakuya doesn’t seem like the man who would have a drink with his little sister’s best friend who also happens to be the same man who drunkenly hit on him the first time they met.

“You were rude to me so yes, it is right for you to assume that I would not agree.” I winced at that. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I was –” “But you were also a good company.” I snorted before teasingly saying “How so?” Byakuya spared me glance before returning his gaze towards the painting. “Do not fish for compliments, Kurosaki Ichigo.” _Ah, there it was._

“That’s a first.” I remarked after turning to look at the painting and placing my hands on my pocket. I could imagine him frowning but that’s not going to happen. He would only raise his eyebrow that is if there was any emotion present on his face. “What is?” He asked. _At least he sounded intrigued._ “My name, you never said my name before.”

Byakuya didn’t say anything after that. We just stood there and looked at the painting which is proving to be quite interesting. It was of a man wearing a shihakusho fighting, what appears to be, a monster. The painting was dark with the sword of the man, the only thing shining.

“What do you think of this painting?” I hummed at that question. “What do _you_ think?” I asked back. Once again, he has my full attention. “I think it is beautiful.” My eyebrows automatically shot up. “How?” I asked, sounding very curious as I did. “When I look at this painting I see a man fighting his demons with everything he has.” He said. “I see a man who is determined to win, when I look at this painting I see a man who’s willing himself to survive in this world that can be full of temptations.” He finished. “Truly, it is a painting worthy of admiration.”

 _Gray met brown_. There are no words to describe my awe for this man. You’re probably thinking that many people would have concocted the same answer however it’s not about what he said or how he worded the sentence, it was the way his eyes looked. Those gray orbs shining with rebellion, determination, and belief; it was rebellion to the temptations, determination to succeed in this fight that is life, and belief that in the end he will thrive.

“What about you, Kurosaki Ichigo, what do you see?” He asked, now fully facing me.

You know, until this day, I don’t know what came over me. I don’t know why I said the things that I said. I don’t know where I got the courage to say it but I did.

“I see a man that has his walls up.” I started, my eyes directly looking at his. “I see a man who’s been hurt and is now scared to be hurt.” His eyes widened by a fraction but it was gone the moment it came. “I see a man who probably thought, all his life, that he should be this instead of that.” I paused, assessing if I hit a nerve. “When I look at this man, I see someone who is hiding behind a facade but that’s okay because I think that this man is rebelling against the temptations, willing himself to survive this world that is said to be full of it, and from the looks of things, he’s determined to win.” I smiled at him before shrugging. “Maybe I’m just reading into it, maybe it’s just me but that’s the man I see.”

 _Gray eyes met brown_. We both know I wasn’t talking about the painting, anymore. Byakuya’s eyes stared into my own making me feel as if he’s looking directly into my soul, trying to read what I’m thinking of. I offered a smile as I waited for him to speak. A few moments passed by before a small smile made its way to Byakuya’s lips. “Can we have that tea, now?” He asked and I nodded my head. “Yeah.”

Like I said, until this day, I don’t know what came over me. I don’t know why I said the things that I said and I honestly do not know where I got the courage to say it but I’m glad I did. Do you want to know why? It’s because it led me to having this moment with the first person that made me wonder. It led to me lying on this bed with his head tucked under my chin, legs tangled together, and arms wrapped around his waist.

“What are you thinking of?” I heard him murmur as his breath caressed my ears. “Us.” I responded. Byakuya tilted his head upwards, his left eyebrow raised as if telling me to expound. I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes. “I love you.” I whispered. “I love you too.” He replied. I kissed his forehead before pulling him closer – so close that our skins touch.

It doesn’t matter why but I thank Kami that I did.


End file.
